Cosmic Knight The knight and Gurdian of Sailor Cosmos
by ShiroHollow96
Summary: Conner Iglesias your normal Hispanic Japanease teen. Unless you count being glared at all the time and being an orphan. Watch as Conner makes true friends and the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Another day another boring day here in toyko Japan Juban. I sighed as I was walking to the Crowns arcade. People glaring at me and avoiding me I kept walking till I entered and sat down at the Sailor V game. I pulled out some change out of my school uniform and inserted it into the coin slot. I kept playing till I beat the High Score created by Ami Mizuno. Just as I was about to walk away something dropped out of the machine. I picked it up to see it was a pen. The pen's body looked as it was made out of crystal. The cap was gold with a gold circle that had an eight pointer star. Each point of the star was a different color. Light blue,red,green,orange,gold,teal,maroon,and purple and each surrounded a smaller circle with a small pink crescent moon. I smiled slightly and sighed knowing that I can't keep it because even if I tried it would get stolen from me just like everything else. Just because I'm of mixed heritage. I ran my fingers throw my black and pink striped spiky hair. I heard people mumbling and see then looking or more like glaring at me. I sighed and decided to leave but not before storing my new pen into my pocket. I walked out of the arcade and to my little apartment. As soon as i entered my apartment I pass by a photo of my family. My papa and mama and my brother Sammy. Papa was Hispanic with the tan skin black hair and dark brown eyes a strong but lean build wearing a business suite that did nothing to hide his muscles. Mama was Japanese she had the Asian look the pale skin and pink and violets eyes she had an athletic build and wore a yellow sundress with a white apron and along with black flats. Sammy took after mama in looks but had papa's brown hair but mama's eyes but had the pale skin. Me I took after papa in looks but with the Hispanic looks and skin but I had some of my mama's pink hair and her violet eyes. It's been eight years since they died when I was six. I am now fourteen. The only reason I live by myself was some nameless family member that didn't want to deal with me. My name is Conner Rosa Iglesias. And this is my story


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of bed and for some reason I knew today would be different. Even though I don't go to my old school I still wear the uniform. It was black paints, black dress shoes and black socks along with a white dress shirt and a black jacket. I put it on but sense today was my first day at Juban middle school I made some adjustments because it was never aloud at my old school. I wore the black dress pants and socks and shoes and the white shirt but I'm ditching the jacket and put on purple fishnet gloves that went to my elbow rolled up the short sleeves to reveal my tattoo of a howling wolf with a full moon and sakura petals across the moon making it look like the sakura petals were blowing in the wind across the moon. Each part of this tattoo represented my family my father the wolf my mother the moon and my brother the sakura petals. I put then put on a necklace with a heart shaped locket that my mother always wore. I then put on a purple sock hat on my head enough to show my hair. I looked at the mirror and smiled a little I had a lean build like my father but instead of my muscles showing they were compact didn't show letting people think I'm weak. I looked at the clock and saw that I was two hours before I needed to be at school. I opened my bedroom door and just as I was going past I looked back and saw the pen I won and grabbed it from my night stand along with my keys and wallet and school bag. I went into the kitchen and grabbed four snack bars and a banana and apple. I stuffed then into my bag and pealed the banana and ate it making sure to throw away the pill. I looked at the door across from mine and closed my door and locked it and knocked. The door opened to show a girl about fourteen she was taller then most girls we were the same height 5'6. This girl was Lita Kino or as I call her Li Li. Lita had brown hair in a pony tail emerald green eyes pale skin and wore a rose earring in each ear. She was wearing the her old schools uniform. Lita looked at me and smiled. We were each others best friends since we moved to Juban at the same time our parents died at the same time a plane crash. I said "ready Li Li?" Lita glared playfully at me and said "Conner I've told you quite calling me Li Li!" I smiled and said "whatever you say Li Li." We looked at each other and laughed. I said "Li Li what's wrong?" Lita said "I was wondering since I had to ditch you yesterday if you wanted to come with me to the Tempel later?" I was shocked ever since Lita joined Juban Middle school she's been hanging out with Serena Tsukino and Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino. I hesitated it would give me a chance to meet more people since I know Lita. I nodded and she smiled happily and hugged me. I returned the hug. I said "can we go its my first day and I don't want to be late like your friend Serena." Lita giggled and nodded and and went back into her apartment and grabbed her bag and her some food for us to eat. Lita Locke her door and we headed off to Juban Middle school. When we got there there was one other person there she had blue hair and blue eyes and wore Juban Middle School uniform. This was Ami Mizuno. Lita ran up to Ami and said "hey Ami why are you here early?" Amy said "hello Lita I was waiting for the gates to open so I can get some more studying in." Lita giggled and said "always the sturdier Ami." Ami smiled and then noticed me and said "who's this Lita." Lita looked at me and put and arm around my neck and said "other the you Ami, Serena and Rei this is Conner Iglesias my best friend we've know each other since we moved to Juban." I smiled shyly at Ami who blushed at me and I thought 'not again!'. Lita seeing this giggled and said "don't even go there Ami." Ami looked at Lita questionably and said "what do you mean?" Before Lita could answer the gates opened and ami dragged us inside. I whispered to Lita "don't tell her!" Lita whispered "why not I thought that was the reason you transferred." I nodded and said "yes but still ill tell people when I'm ready Li Li please let me keep this a secret for a while longer." Lita nodded and before she could replay Ami said "now Lita what were you going to tell me?" Lita opened her mouth and I answered "she was going to ask you if it was alright if I came with Lita to the temple to meet Serena and Rei." I glared at Lita daring her not to back up my lie. Lita laughed nervously and said "y yea what Conner said. Can he Ami please I'm his only friend and he could use help getting ready for the highschool entrance exams please." Lita gave Ami the puppy dog eyed and Ami thought about it and smiled and nodded. Lita then hugged Ami while saying thank you over and over again. The first bell rang and Lita looked at me and said "you got everything right?" I smiled lightly and nodded there Lita goes into big sister mode even though we're the same age. I said "yes now go Lita unless you want to pull a Serena like you've told me about." Lita and Ami giggled and Ami asked "can I see your schedule?" I nodded and handed it to Ami and she said "hm you have all the same classes with me you must be really smart." I blushed and tried to find the words but Lita said "yep Conner here was ranked number 2 in the national school ranks just bellow you Ami." Ami looked at me pleased and said "oh it's going to be nice to have somebody to compare theories and everything with." I smiled and nodded I hugged Lita once again and said "By Li Li ill see you at lunch." Lita smiled and hugged me back and ruffled my hair making sure not to nock my sock hat off. Ami Said "we'll we Better get to class or all three of us will be pulling a Serena." We nodded as I followed Ami to Mrs. Haruna classroom and meet my new teacher. Mrs. Haruna was nice and I get the feeling she can be scary but she's fair. Mrs. Haruna asked Ami to help catch up on what I will be learning and what I missed while I was at my other school. Turns out that I already learned this and once I told Mrs. Haruna she told me to take notes and pay attention and do the worksheets and homework and that's fine. When I showed her I had the notes and all she said that since it wash first day she would let me be and all but tomorrow I had better be prepared to work. When school Started and I was waiting like everybody else I looked at Ami whom I was sitting beside and she said "Serena." I nodded and just then Serena made her appearance. She had has long, golden blonde hair kept parted in the center and typically tied into two buns/pigtails, odango hairstyle, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as Ami was. Mrs. Haruna looked at Serena and said "your late Serena normally I would give you detention but since we have a new student ill let you slide this once. Now class please give a warm welcome to Conner Iglesias." I stood up as everybody clapped at me and smiled I blushed because I was not used to this attention. I sat down and Mrs. Haruna started class. We were learning math right now and I already knew what we were learning so I just took notes. Class moved along quickly and as it was time for lunch we all hear a Loud wail or cry. We looked to see Mrs. Haruna holding a test holding a score of 30% on it in front of Serena who was eating her Lunch. Ouch a 30% that sucks. I can't help but feel bad for her. When Mrs. Haruna was scolding Serena and told her that while she would normally give her detention and have her stay after school she's letting her go home today after school because she has a doctors appointment tomorrow and then has a funeral to go to so she's letting Serena off. Wow talk about luck for Serena. When lunch time came Lita was outside the classroom door and was waiting for me. Lita then dragged me literally outside and we sat under a tree and ate the found Lita made along with what I packed this morning. Before I could even start Serena appeared and asked if she could have some of Lita's lunch. I looked at Lita with a 'WTF'. Lita laughed and then Ami appeared and asked Lita if she could sit down. I just sat there and watched them talk about boys and shopping. I was silently hopping Lita would notice. Sadly she didn't. I could feel tears swell I'm my eyes. I held the tears back and looked down at the food Lita made and saw that it had not been touched nor eaten. I wrapped it up and sat it aside and got up and grabbed my bag. I thought 'I knew hoping to spend a day with Li Li would be to much to ask'. Just as I was about to leave Lita said "Conner why are you leaving?" I looked back at Lita and smiled a fake smile and lied "oh I'm just going to go ask Mrs. Haruna about something." Lita said "Conner i know your lying." I looked away and Serena and Ami's conversation got quite. Lita said "Conner are you upset that we haven't spent any Time together since I started this school." I nodded sadly and I whispered loud enough for all three to hear "I feel like in losing my sister. I hardly see you any more and when I do you always say

'Im tired Connor' or 'well hang out tomorrow Conner'. I thought by me transferring to this school I could spend time with you I guess I was wrong. Bye Lita." I then walked away and went to the front office as told them that I'm not feeling well that I'm going home. They told me they hoped I felt better and would see me Monday since today was Friday. I then left school and once again ignoring the glares that I was being given. I walked back to my apartment and Changed from my school uniform into something comfortable. I changed into a white tank top and a pair of black jogging pants and one white converse with black laces on my left foot and a black converse with white laces on my right foot. I grabbed my iPod and put it into an arm band and put the armband on. I took off the purple fishnet elbow length gloves and left took off the purple sock hat. I just needed some time to myself. I hit play and the song "perfect" by P!NK started to play. I went to the living room opened the door and closed it an locked it behind me. I left the apartment building and starting stretching and went for a jog.


End file.
